


Curse of Language

by tjs_whatnot



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-18
Updated: 2008-11-18
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:59:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tjs_whatnot/pseuds/tjs_whatnot
Summary: This is another fine mess you've gotten us into Lupin...





	Curse of Language

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** This is what happens when I test the theory that Snupin can be fluffy...

  
“What sort of circle of hell is this?” Severus Snape asked, his iridescent wings fluttering in irritated indignation.

“I think you’re sort of handsome.” Remus Lupin answered, testing his own wing’s ability to lift him off the cloud he was currently occupying. He rose rather shakily and then came back down. “I guess this takes practice.”

“Being a fairy takes practice?” Severus scoffed.

“Let’s see you try.”

Scowling, but not tolerating to be bested, even at this, Severus concentrated on the task of flight. He had to admit, it was harder then he would have imagined, not that he ever imagined such a thing.

“So, this is it? This is what has become of us?”

Remus fluttered beside him, rubbing his wings against his lover’s. “Perhaps we should have been more specific when we made our eternal nighttime wishes.”


End file.
